


Breaking The Rules

by Quebeckany



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Nerds in Love, Prefect!Allura, Quidditch Captian!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/pseuds/Quebeckany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt on Tumblr: breaking the rules, with a Hogwarts spin because I am trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

 

“Shiro!” Allura whisper-yelled, as her boyfriend drug her down the long corridor. “You’re suppose to be in bed! We’re both going to get in trouble!”

“Haven’t you ever bent the rules before, Allura?” He threw a smile over his shoulder, but she could easily tell he was as worried about getting caught as she was. His grip on her arm was enough to prove that.

“No I haven’t. That’s why I’m a prefect! And I don’t really fancy the idea of giving myself or _my boyfriend_ detention!” 

Shiro laughed, slowing in their race through the corridors. “Calm down. I promise everything will be fine. Just let me be romantic this once.”

“I don’t see whats romantic about having Shay wake me at midnight just to drag me around the castle past curfew in my pajamas.”

“They’re cute pajamas, if that helps.”

Allura smiled. Coran had found a pair of sweatpants out shopping one day and immediately bought them and sent them through the mail to her the next day. They were Gryffindor red, with Gryffindor yellow print that said “Quidditch” down her left thigh and “Captain” across her butt.

She never wore them around the castle, only ever in the dormitories. Maybe once she had worn them in the Gryffindor common room. 

Shiro, being the captain of the quidditch team, absolutely loved them. 

“Where are you even taking me?” Allura asked, lacing her fingers through Shiros hand.

“The astronomy tower. I told you, just let me be romantic. Pidge and I have been working on this for a while.”

Allura giggled. “Shiro, I promise, you are plenty romantic.”

He shrugged as they turned another corner. “I just want to make you happy.”

“You want to know what would make me really happy right now?”

Shiro stopped and looked at her. “What would that be?”

“Give me a piggy-back ride. My feet are freezing since _someone_ didn't give me time to put on my shoes.”

He laughed and knelt down in front of her. Allura smiled and leaped onto Shiros back. The force of her jump knocked Shiro forward and they almost lost their balance, but Shiro managed to recover before they both ended up face planting into the stone floor. 

“I'm sorry, I should have told you we were leaving the common room." He sounded sheepish. 

"It's alright. I'm warm now." She smiled, and buried her face in his neck. 

They reached the astronomy tower after a few minutes more of walking. Allura slid off Shiros back, despite his protests he could easily carry her up all the flights of stairs. When they got to the very top, Allura could see what Shiro had been up to earlier when she asked if they could study together for their OWLs. 

He had set up a little picnic looking out at the stars.

“Oh Shiro,” Allura said, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. There was a blanket spread out, with a little basket set in the middle, and a few candles, not yet lit, spread out around the blanket.

“That’s not even the best part,” Shiro said, stepping away from her. He took his wand out of his hoodie pocket and whispered, “ _Inlustris_.”

Immediately, the room was filled with a dim, white light, as a tiny star floated before her. 

“Did… Did you and Pidge discover how to make a star?” She asked, face full of wonder.

“Oh no,” Shiro shook his head, “It isn’t really a star. More of a ball of light? And it doesn’t last very long, maybe an hour? And Pidge was the one who came up with it, I only helped a little. I mean, they are a Ravenclaw, so being brilliant is basically in their genes-”

Allura gently pressed her lips to his, cutting off his nervous rambling. “Why do you always get so nervous showing off your magical capabilities?” Another gentle kiss. “You’re a brilliant wizard yourself, Shiro. There’s no reason for you to get so flustered.” She ran her thumbs over his cheek bones, the red under the skin showing in the dim light.

“Happy six month anniversary,” Shiro whispered. Allura gave out an ugly snort.

“What?!” Shiro asked, looking at her quizzically. 

“That’s what this is about?” He just looked at her, confused. “Shiro, no one celebrates six months anymore.”

The blush on his cheeks got redder, if that was possible. “Lance told me people did, and when I asked Shay about it, she said it was a nice idea.”

Allura gave a wide smile. “Are we going to be _that_ couple? Because I’m okay with that.”

Shiro smiled and pulled Allura close. “Let’s celebrate then.”

* * *

An hour later and they were making their way back down the astronomy tower, hand in hand. 

“Shhh,” Shiro glanced around the corner of the entry way to the tower. He couldn’t see any teachers in sight, so he pulled Allura quietly across the hall.

“Going somewhere?” Both teenagers gasped and turned around, coming face to face with Professor Kerberos, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit indeed, Mr. Shirogane. What are you and Miss Altea doing wandering the corridors this late at night? Especially with a quidditch match at the end of this week. You’d think you’d want all the sleep you could get.” Professor Kerberos had this almost manic smile on his face, casually walking around the two teens, almost like a movie villain. 

“We were just having a picnic in the astronomy tower,” Allura said quietly. 

Professor Kerberos just laughed. “See, if it was anyone BUT you two, I wouldn’t believe it. However, I know both of you and I also know this is the first time either of you have broken a rule. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes Sir,” they said in almost unison. 

“And that is why I’m not going to punish you.”

Shiro balked. “Excuse me sir?”

Professor Kerberos shrugged. “Everyone has a little teen rebellion in them. It’s best not to stomp it out or else you’ll never make a difference in the world. You’re just lucky I found you two and not Professor Iverson.”

The Professor handed Shiro a piece of parchment paper. “Now make sure I never catch you two ever again. Go to bed. And make sure to return that to me before you graduate, alright? Goodnight you two!” And with that, Professor Kerberos walked down the hall and disappeared into the dark. 

“Is that…?” Allura wondered, looking at the piece of parchment in Shiros hand. 

“Only one way to find out.” Shiro drew his wand and pressed the tip to the center of the paper. 

_“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…”_

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious i never read the books? I hope not, cause i tried really hard. also its really short cause i suck a writing. lmao rip
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, always!! <3
> 
> sluttybeka.tumblr.com


End file.
